


《睡眠sex》

by ShiyeJun



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiyeJun/pseuds/ShiyeJun





	《睡眠sex》

  
  
  
夜晚，宇智波佐助下完班回家时已经是凌晨两点了。小心翼翼推开房门，漩涡鸣人躺在床上早已入睡，打开夜灯，只见漩涡鸣人就穿着自己的白衬衫，被子盖在肚子上，下半身空荡荡的，宇智波佐助看得喉咙有些干燥，赶紧把被子给他盖好。  
  
转过身背对着漩涡鸣人，宇智波佐助伸手扯掉自己的领带挂在衣架上，脱下衬衫就拿着睡衣去浴室洗了个澡，出来之后只见床上的漩涡鸣人翻了个身，又把被子给踢到了一边，宇智波佐助轻叹声气重新给他盖好了被子，才躺在他身边浏览着发到手机上的文件。  
  
身边传来细微的声音，宇智波佐助感觉有什么趴在自己腿上，转念一想可能是漩涡鸣人的腿便没有多在意，突然奇异的感觉从下半身传来，宇智波佐助猛地打开被子就看见漩涡鸣人趴在自己的腿间，脸颊蹭着自己的阴茎，双眼迷离。  
  
“又发作了吗？”宇智波佐助摘下眼镜，拉着漩涡鸣人坐在自己身上，轻轻拍了拍他的脸，“鸣人，醒醒。”  
  
然而漩涡鸣人并没有清醒，反而更加贴近宇智波佐助，捧着他的脸四处亲，伸出粉嫩的舌头在他的脖子上舔了舔。  
  
“鸣人别闹，快点醒醒。”宇智波佐助双手抓着漩涡鸣人的腰，挣扎之间不小心把衬衫往下拉，露出了光滑的肌肤。宇智波佐助吞了吞口水，这几天他一直忙于工作没有和漩涡鸣人做爱，现在被他这么一挑逗，实在忍不住。  
  
漩涡鸣人的这种情况被称为“睡眠性交”，这种“睡眠性交”活动，据说是梦游症和青春期梦遗症的集合症状，简单来说就是在睡眠状态下进行性交。漩涡鸣人距离上次发作也有一段时间了，每次醒来后都埋怨着宇智波佐助没有把他及时叫醒，但是经过实践发现，宇智波佐助根本就叫不醒他。  
  
感觉到有东西抵住了自己的屁股，漩涡鸣人笑了笑恶作剧的蹭了蹭，宇智波佐助果断放弃了理智，将漩涡鸣人的衬衫脱下来甩到一边，按住他的脑袋吻住他，仔细的描绘着他的唇形。明明就还在睡觉，可他总感觉漩涡鸣人是清醒的，特别配合自己张开了嘴，迎合自己吸吮着舌头，将嘴里的甜蜜掠夺干净。  
  
吻从嘴唇离开，沿着身体向下滑，落在脖子上、锁骨上、胸前，留下淡红色的痕迹。漩涡鸣人双手揽着宇智波佐助的脖子，让他的嘴将乳头含在嘴里舔舐、轻咬，酥麻的感觉刺激着身体，内裤被前端所分泌出来的液体沾湿。  
  
宇智波佐助抬眼看着漩涡鸣人的表情，虽然闭着眼睛但是脸颊已经开始发红发烫，股间鼓起小帐篷，他伸手隔着内裤揉搓着漩涡鸣人的阴茎，内裤已经湿了一片，麻利地脱下内裤，性器迫不及待弹出挺立着，像是随时都会高潮的样子。  
  
“还不醒吗？”宇智波佐助看着身上的人，一手揉捏着他的乳头，一手撸动着性器，没有停下的意思。  
  
漩涡鸣人的喉咙发出呻吟声，抓着宇智波佐助肩膀的手微微用力，腰部也开始不由自主扭动起来，宇智波佐助知道漩涡鸣人这是要高潮了，明明就还在睡觉却靠着乳头高潮，真不知道是敏感还是什么。  
  
宇智波佐助加快撸动的速度，让漩涡鸣人在自己手中发泄了出来，白浊的液体沾满手指，正好也免了他去拿润滑油的时间，指尖沾着液体在穴口旁打转着，漩涡鸣人的穴口一张一合，似乎在迎合着又像是在拒绝着。趁着穴口张开时，手指猛地插了进去瞬间被温暖的肠道吸住，漩涡鸣人轻喘一声，趴在宇智波佐助的身上，舌头不安分的舔舐着他的脖颈。  
  
手指在小穴里有些艰难的抽插，好在宇智波佐助熟悉漩涡鸣人身体的每一处敏感点，手指轻轻松松找到那块软肉戳中，漩涡鸣人条件反射昂起头“啊”了一声，随后趴回宇智波佐助身上，下巴靠着肩膀双眼迷离。  
  
“佐、佐助…还、还要……”  
  
“乖，别急，等会就给你。”宇智波佐助说着，手指又加了一根在穴内模仿抽插进行扩张，肠道收到刺激分泌出的肠液随着手指抽插被挤出布满大腿内侧。  
  
手指增加到第三根，漩涡鸣人已经不耐烦的用自己的性器去磨蹭宇智波佐助的性器来满足自己的快感，宇智波佐助抽出自己的手指，让漩涡鸣人背对着自己趴在床上，抬起他的屁股，粗大的阴茎在穴口处来回滑动迟迟不肯插进去像是要急死人，漩涡鸣人的喉咙不断发出低低的呜咽声，手伸向后方想要抓住宇智波佐助让他进来。  
  
“别急。”  
  
宇智波佐助的手掌顺着漩涡鸣人的脊背往上抚摸，漩涡鸣人颤抖着软下身子，宇智波佐助扶着自己的性器猛地插进去，漩涡鸣人抬起头发出呻吟声，手掌紧紧抓着被单，宇智波佐助的尺寸和手指差多了，强行进来直接填满了内部，被肠道紧紧包裹着。  
  
“放松点鸣人。”  
  
宇智波佐助从背后抱着漩涡鸣人缓缓抽动着，虽说是有扩张过，但是还是有些困难。漩涡鸣人的内部烫得像是要把他的性器给融化掉，待漩涡鸣人稍微适应后，宇智波佐助才开始加速抽动。  
  
手臂从腋下伸过，手指落在胸前揉捏着有些红肿的乳头，漩涡鸣人趴在床上喘着气，嘴里不断发出被撞碎的呻吟声，嘴巴微张口水顺着嘴角流下，漩涡鸣人眨了眨眼睛，几秒后才反应过来当前的状况。  
  
“笨……啊、嗯啊、笨蛋…慢、嗯哈、慢点啊……”漩涡鸣人的脑子从睡眠状态中慢慢清醒过来却又很快被快感占据，舒服得弯起了脚指头。  
  
“总算是醒了吗？”宇智波佐助趴在漩涡鸣人身上，舌头舔舐着他敏感的耳朵，随即咬住耳垂用舌尖在嘴里挑逗着。  
  
乳头红肿着连同阴茎一下一下摩擦着床单，后穴又被宇智波佐助不断抽插着，双重刺激让漩涡鸣人很快就忍受不了，“佐、佐助，我、啊、嗯啊、我不行了啊嗯……”  
  
“那就先让你发泄一下吧。”宇智波佐助伸出手抓住漩涡鸣人的阴茎上下撸动着，顶端射出白浊的液体落在床单上，漩涡鸣人塌下腰轻喘着气，想着要休息的时候，宇智波佐助抽出自己的性器将他翻了一个身又顺势插了进去。  
  
“等…笨蛋啊！嗯哈、让……让我先休息一下啊……”漩涡鸣人双手轻轻拍打着宇智波佐助的后背，双腿却听话的缠住了宇智波佐助的腰部。  
  
“你这不还是很精神吗？”宇智波佐助有些调皮，伸手弹了一下漩涡鸣人重新精神起来的小兄弟。  
  
“啊……别、别弹！”漩涡鸣人红着脸，伸手捂住自己的小兄弟，眼神有些埋怨的看着宇智波佐助，结果宇智波佐助反而抓着漩涡鸣人的腰动起来，把他接下来想说的话给憋回去。  
  
宇智波佐助像打桩机一样一下一下狠狠撞在漩涡鸣人的敏感点上，漩涡鸣人的手也顾不上自己的小兄弟了，紧紧抓着有些乱的被单，紧咬着嘴唇不让声音漏出来。宇智波佐助微皱眉，伸手抓住漩涡鸣人的一只脚放在自己的肩膀上，让自己的阴茎被吃得更深，碾过软肉带来酥麻的感觉，漩涡鸣人感觉全身软得像一滩水没力气去抵抗他。  
  
白皙的肌肤在经历情事后微微泛着粉红，漩涡鸣人的嘴巴被打开强行挤入了宇智波佐助的手指，口水不受控制地沿着嘴角流下，直挺挺的阴茎发胀着随时都会释放出来，漩涡鸣人的眼睛被蒙上一层水雾，快感占据他的全身仿佛整个身体都不受控制，几天没有做爱了，空虚感包围着他，此时就只想让眼前的人完全填满自己。  
  
“啊……哈嗯…慢、慢点…我快不、不行了……”  
  
宇智波佐助抽出自己的手指，抓住漩涡鸣人的手禁锢在上方，他的脚顺势从肩头滑落交叉缠在宇智波佐助的腰部，用力把他推向自己。  
  
抽插的速度渐渐加快，每一次抽出又会马上狠狠的朝穴口里蛮狠冲撞进去，惹得漩涡鸣人连呻吟声都是断断续续的，阴茎也不受控制分泌出液体，宇智波佐助俯下身抱紧漩涡鸣人，打桩机般一下一下戳中敏感点，在穴内同漩涡鸣人一起高潮，白浊从顶端喷射出来填满了肠道。  
  
漩涡鸣人全身都没了力气，结果宇智波佐助精神地又拉着他连续做了两次，把这几天少的分量一滴不剩的填满了漩涡鸣人的内部，才肯放过他。  
  
“笨蛋佐助，又趁我睡着对我下手。”漩涡鸣人狠狠地在宇智波佐助的肩上咬了一口，“啊！”  
  
“看来你还很精神啊。”宇智波佐助一把抓住了漩涡鸣人的小兄弟，漩涡鸣人立马红了脸松开了嘴，摆摆手声称自己真的不行了。  
  
然而，宇智波佐助一把抱起了漩涡鸣人走去了浴室，嘴上说着是要帮他清理，结果刚进到浴室就把自己小兄弟趁着漩涡鸣人没有防备时插了进去，在对方舒服的抬起头时，张嘴在他的锁骨处留下咬痕。背部抵在墙壁上摩擦着，漩涡鸣人没有可以支撑的东西只能紧紧抱着宇智波佐助，呻吟声止不住从嘴里漏出。  
  
背部被墙壁摩擦发红，宇智波佐助看着浴缸放满了水，抱着漩涡鸣人坐进浴缸里，每一次抽动，漩涡鸣人总感觉水也进去了，但是四肢无力只能靠着宇智波佐助任他摆布。  
  
在浴室大战了两个回合，漩涡鸣人才算是真正的解脱了，洗干净身体躺在床上全身腰酸背痛，而肇事者满面春光洗好了身体坐在身边轻轻揉着自己的腰部。漩涡鸣人偏过头看着窗外，天空已经微微亮了，算了算自己今晚才睡了没多久有些不甘心的咬住了被单。  
  
“哼，晚上你要请我吃拉面。”  
  
“好。”  
  
“拉面我要吃两碗，不，三碗。”  
  
“好。”  
  
“还有草莓蛋糕。”  
  
“都听你的。”  
  
“那以后一星期做一次。”  
  
“不行。”  
  
“说好的都听我的呢？啊！笨蛋佐助不要咬我！”  
  
  
  
END


End file.
